A number of shoes and boots may be improved with the use of air bladders placed within the shoe or boot. The air bladders are preferably selectively inflatable and deflatable, so that a wearer can adjust the fit of the shoe. The pump device is popular with basketball shoes, ski boots, and snowboard boots. Lakic, Miniature Universal Pump And Valve For Inflatable Liners, U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,063 (Dec. 8, 1998) illustrates a number of embodiments of such inflatable garments, and a number of embodiments for various components of the devices.
The inflatable shoes use a bladder pump for inflation, and a simple finger operated plunge valve to deflate the inflatable bladder. The plunge valve is operated merely by pushing a small plunger or valve stem inwardly toward the boot. Both the bladder pump and the plunge valve are placed on the surface of
the shoe, and are easily accessible to the wearer. However, where the shoe is used in a rough activity, such as skiing or snowboarding, contact between the shoe and the ground, or the skis or snowboard, can inadvertently depress the plunger, and thereby operate the deflation valve. Thus, having once inflated the bladder to obtain optimum fit of the shoe, the shoe is likely to deflate during a ski run or snowboard run, when proper fit is most important.